1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a filter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dual chamber cartridge-type filter for use in a spa tub or similar device that includes an inner filter assembly removably disposed within an outer filter assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional cartridge type-filter assemblies, for both spa and pool circulation systems, typically feature a layer of pleated fabric filter material arranged in a hollow cylindrical shape around a hollow core of plastic material that features a plurality of perforations or is formed as an open grid, which provides structural support to the fabric filter material. Water passing through the circulation system flows radially into the core through the fabric filter layer, where debris is filtered from the water supply.
Such conventional assemblies are usually made at a small size, such that the filter must be removed from the circulation system for cleaning at frequent intervals in order to prevent clogging. Moreover, while the fabric filter layer is suitable for filtering larger debris and particles from the circulating water, fine particles and other contaminants dissolved within the water are not removed. Further, the core of the filter assembly is not removable from the filter material, which leads to a build up of contaminants at the interface between the fabric filter layer and the core, since the core cannot be removed and separately cleaned from the fabric filter.